rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Sunbright
Sunbright (サンブライト, Sanburaito) is the sixth track of the second disc of circle of fifth, composer Shinji Orito's personal album. Based on Lucia Konohana's leitmotif from Rewrite Original Soundtrack, Mintjam TERRA arranged the track, and is performed by Ayaka Kitazawa with lyrics written by Ryukishi07. The song is used as an ending theme to the Episode 5 of Rewrite anime. Lyrics Romaji = Ma ga sashita to ka waraenai! Kirai suki… suki. kirai yo… Odoroite bakari no kimi to, ataranai hana uranai Houkago ni hirari fuwari to. Maiorita amai wana wa Nogasanai = onnanoko no aizu -> “Rokku On!” Hashiridaseba todoku kyori ni iru no ni Mada kotoba mo kakerarenai no ka na. Fukashigi na sekai ni mayoikonda Arisu wa watashi no koto na no?? Sore tomo…? Karakau furi no mama, oitsudzuketai no Akirameta setsuna, enkauntaa! Kokoro no naka ni wa mou, umareta kanjou moete iru wa. Hikaeme na nyuu feesu…. Kenkashita ikioide tsui (TT) Haato ni wa uso tsukenai. Ijippari na watashi wa mata mo, konna basho de machibouke… Demo sunao ni narenakute, puii! Kisu shite yo, hagu mo shite ne? “Saigo ni wa aishiteru akashi wo…… choudai!!” Kitsukushibatta hokorobi wo umeru you ni Torimodosenai toki no naka de Hayaku kidzuite kodoku na hibi no Doroshii Kaeru sube wa mou ryoute ni… Taiyou no you ni wa kagayakenai nara Ichimen ni sakihokore! Sanfurawaa Shiawase na mirai zu, akogare dake ja NO? Riido shite yo, watashi mada, gakusei…! Jyuuni ji no kane ga shuumaku wo tsugeru Koi mo ai mo nanimo egakidasezu…. Nigemawaru kimi wo Mou, toraete hanasanai! Watashi wa anata wo nerau hantaa* Himawari no namida wo meippai nomihose! Kanademashou, sono biito. Utaeru uchi ni kanata e to tobu… |-| English = Saying you were tempted by the devil isn’t funny! He hates me. Likes me…likes me. Hates me… You’re full of surprises, so my flower fortune-telling isn’t accurate After school, nimbly and quietly. My sweet trap falls upon you I won’t let you go = a girl’s sign -> “Lock on!” even though you’re just close enough to reach if I run, I wonder why my words still can’t fly to you The Alice that wandered into a strange world is me?? Or is it…? I want to chase you, still pretending to tease you The moment I give up, an encounter! The feelings that were born in my heart are still burning. An enticing new star… I was unintentionally rough during that fight (TT) I can’t lie in my heart. Stubborn me is still waiting in this place in futility for you (cry) But I can’t be honest, hmph! Kiss me, and hug me too, okay? “In the end, please give me… proof that you love me!!” Like tightly sewing together an open seam In the time we cannot take back Dorothy, who lives her days in solitude, please realize soon The way home is already in your hands… If I cannot shine like the sun I’ll bloom on one side! Like a sunflower Is it wrong for me to want a picture of a happy future? Lead me, I’m still a student..! The bell chime for 12 o’clock tells us it is the end Without having expressed my love or passion or anything… You’re always running around lost, But I’ve caught you now and won’t let you go! I’m a hunter aiming for you* Drain the sunflower’s tears with all your might! Let’s play that beat. I can sing as I fly far away... |-| Japanese= 魔が差したとか笑えない！　嫌い．好き．．．好き．嫌いよ．．． 驚いてばかりの君と、当たらない花占い 放課後にひらりふわりと。舞い降りた甘い罠は 逃さない＝女の子の合図→「ロッコオン！」 走り出せば届く距離にいるのにまだ言葉もかけられないのかな。 不可思議な世界に迷い込んだアリスはワタシのことなの？？ それとも．．．？ からかうフリのまま、追い続けたいのっ 諦めた刹那、エンカウンター！ 心の中にはもう、生まれた感情　燃えているわ。 控めな新星≪ニューフェイス≫．．．。 ケンカした勢いでつい（Ｔ△Ｔ）↓ ハートには嘘つけない。 意地っ張りなワタシはまたも、こんな場所で待ちぼうけ．．．（泣） でも素直になれなくて、ぷぃっ！ キスしてよ、ハグもしてね？ 「最後には愛してる証を．．．．．．頂戴っ！！」 きつく縛ったほころびを埋めるように 取り戻せない時間≪とき≫の中で 早く気付いて孤独な日々のドロシー 帰る術はもう両手に．．． 太陽のようには輝けないなら 一面に咲き誇れ！　サンフラワー 幸せな未来図、憧れだけじゃ　ＮＯ？ リードしてよ、私まだ、学生．．．！ １２時の鐘が終幕を告げる 恋も愛も何も描き出せず．．．。 逃げ廻るキミをもう、捕らえて離さない！ ワタシはあなたを狙うハンター☆ ひまわりの涙をめいっぱい飲み干せ！ 奏でましょう、そのビート。 歌えるうちに　彼方へと飛ぶ．．． Trivia Videos Category:Songs Category:Music